Red Blood Moon
by Bloodyblackrosepetals
Summary: A boy at the age of 14 wakes up on a rooftop with no memories. He finds himself in the middle of an apocalypse (not a zombie one) where almost all humans have been turned into horrifyingly gruesome creatures that eat regular humans. The only other surviving people have moved onto floating islands and have invented new technology that surpasses human abilities. (this is an original)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

**Who am I?**

All I can see is darkness...and I have a horrible headache. I lift myself up and prop up my heavy feeling body with one arm and rub my eyes with my hand. My vision blurs and I see colors hazily come into sight. My eyes focus and I start seeing images.

_Am I outside? _

I look up and see the sky, clouds lazily rolling across the vast blue atmosphere and the sun blinds my eyes as a cloud uncovers the bright ball of fire. I try to recall my whereabouts, but I can't seem to remember a thing... at all. I shield my eyes from the harmful rays of light and look at the cement floor I'm laying on. I look around and realize I'm on the roof of a tall building, and there is a way down. I feel weak and try to stand up, mustering all the strength I can, I force myself onto my feet and stand up. I make my way over to the fire escape and open the hatch that allows you to climb down to the bottom floor. I pause and stare down at the distance between me and the ground level... I figure I'm about 20 or 25 floors up.

_T__hat's a very long drop..._

I study the appearance of the fire escape, rusty and old looking; I don't like it. I place one foot on the fist ladder step and hear it release a long screech followed by popping and cracking sounds; bad signs. I put more pressure on it and it drops a few inches and stops on a bolt.

_It's not worth it, it's too dangerous._

I lift my foot off of the ladder step and climb back onto the roof top. the second I'm back on the roof, I hear a loud crash, a clang, then a lot of metal hitting concrete. I look over the edge of the roof top with horror as I see the remains of the fire escape on the sidewalk at the bottom floor.

_A 20 floor drop... That could've been me a few moments ago if I hadn't decided not to..._

**Time passes and it is nighttime now**

_ I can't stand it anymore! I've been sitting up here for who-knows-how-long, and I'm sick of it! I'm finding a way down NOW_

I look around the building, peering off of the edge of each end of the building. What I found: There is a big round, shallow fountain in the front of the building near the entrance, a large garden behind the building, and a big parking lot out front. There is a roof access door in the center of the flat area, but the door is chained shut. I think I'm on the roof of a hospital, since there are a few ambulances at the base of the building, and there is a _Helipad_ (a place where helicopters land), sadly, there is no way down. accepting defeat, I gaze off the edge of the roof, wondering if I will ever see anybody again, since this city seems deserted.

_If I ever make it off of this roof...will I ever find out who I am? Will I ever know my family? Do I have friends? Relatives? Pets? This place looks deserted... I wonder what happened here..._

I look down the streets, searching for movement, for life, for people. I strain my eyes when I notice something glossy, it was moving towards me, I think it's a person!... He's coming straight towards this building! I stand up and start waving my hands. I open my mouth to say something, but no sounds come out.

_What is wrong with me?! Why can't I speak? This is bad, if that person can't notice me, then He can't rescue me!_

The figure pauses, and I can tell that it looks up at me! it noticed! Somebody will rescue me! The figure now stands at the base of the building. I squint my eyes and look closer at the figure...but... that's not a person... that's- that's a monster. It starts climbing the side of the building and its speed quickens. I can hear its growling noises as it gets nearer and nearer to the roof. I race to the other edge of the building and hide behind a crate. I hear the glass shards shift on the concrete roof top as the creature steps across the floor. I place my hand across my mouth to silence my breathing, and I have no choice but to listen to the gurgling of the monster's throat as he inspected to roof.

_What is wrong with this world... am I the only one who thinks this is wrong?_

I slowly move my head around the crate and steal a glance at the creature. It has long fangs, and a flat face with sunken looking eyes. Its structure seems similar to that of a humans, and it has long straggly black hair that seems to be torn off at some points on the skull. It slouches over and has unnaturally long limbs and seems deathly skinny. Its skin is an almost white color, and its nose is flat. You can see its ribcage plainly, and its bones seem to be rising out of its skin. The image burned into my mind as I quickly turned my head away from the creature. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face.

**Time Passes(still night time)**

_...Huh? Did I fall asleep? Is the creature still here?_

I slowly emerged from my hiding place and observed the roof... it seemed clear... I stood up and walked over to the edge of the building. I stared at the shallow fountain with a saddened expression. The full moon's reflection in the rippling water mesmerized me. It made me think.

..._Is this type of world worth living in? I would rather die a quick and painless death over a slow and suffering death, one full of starvation and dehydration... The peaceful moon will embrace me in my last moments..._

The world that was lit up from the glow of the full moon mocked me with its peaceful silence. I stared off into the water and stood on the ledge of the building, gazing at the full moon. I stood on the tip of my toes and let gravity do its work. I feel the breeze push me forward...and I fall.

**Goodbye**

***thump***

Then, I heard an odd noise...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Awakening pt. 1**

***Thump***

_It's dark...but I can hear something...it sounds...like an echo..._

I lift myself out of the fountain and raise my head to look around.

_Why aren't I dead?_

I stand up in my waterlogged clothes and wipe my face, a trickle of blood runs down my forehead and between my eyes. I can hear the echo more clearly now and it gets louder, my ears fill with ringing and echoes, and it starts to get deafening. I look back up at the sky and the building I was standing on, the sun's light reflecting off of the broken windows and solar panels. The echoes started to sound like muffled talking and I suddenly get a migraine and fall to my knees.

_I can't even _kill myself in this hellish world...What do I do now...

A hand grabs my shoulder.

"Hey kid! You Okay?"

A voice suddenly spoke behind me, causing me to turn my head around, the person I saw had a scared expression which quickly turned to joy.

"...Kei? ... Is that you?" The stranger spoke to me.

The stranger dropped to his knees and hugged me, his body shaky.

"Who... are you..." I spoke in a trembling voice, my water soaked clothes were sticking to my skin and I felt like I was going to freeze.

"It's me Kaoru...Don't you remember me?" The stranger looked at me in the eyes and I made a confused look and shook my head.

"Well...you disappeared for six years... I wouldn't expect you to remember me... Do you remember Amber? Or Chad?" Kaoru made a pleading look and held onto my shoulders.

"You know who I-"

In the distance a loud howl is heard and Kaoru immediately looks up, he has a serious expression and he picks me up.

" come on, we have to get to the transport, its safe there." Kaoru starts running.

"The what? W-where are we going, I don't know who you are!" I start to struggle and Kaoru gets annoyed.

"Please, stop squirming, we're going to a place where there are no monsters, I think it'll shock you..." I stop moving and we enter a building that is half torn apart.

" ...Here?" I give him a questioning look.

" No, this is how we get there..." Kaoru puts me down and he raises his arm and presses a few buttons on his watch.

My vision goes black.


	3. Chapter 3 The Awakening pt 2 & 3

**Ch. 3 the Awakening pt. 2**

I felt consciousness flood into my brain and I opened my eyes immediately...but I couldn't get up?

_ Why can't I get up..._ I can't move at all...Damnit did that guy Kaoru trick me into coming here or something? ... I can't move my arms or legs, what the hell I cant even more my neck! the hell did they do to me- wait.. why can I move my face...?

I looks around with what my peripheral vision would allow me to and I discovered I was in a room...a boring looking one at that. all of the walls were white and the ceiling was the same. Boring.

_ I've only been awake for a day and I've already been confined...Great. _

A Woman around the age of the guy Kaoru walked into the room I was in and seemed to be ignoring me. Half of her body was out of my line of sight so I guessed I was on a table or bed of some sort. She walked behind me and I heard a door open and close, then after a while I heard it open again and the woman walked on front of me, keeping her focus on the clipboard and pencil she was holding. I kept my eyes on the woman because I had no clue why I was here or why she was here. She finished writing something and her gaze centered on my eyes for a split second and then back to her clipboard.

_...What's her problem...?_

The lady looked back at me and she took a step back and hurried out of the door into another room.

_...I'm even more confused now...What did I do?_

Kaoru rushed into the room and stood next to me as I gave him a cold glare.

"Kei! Are you awake now?" Kaoru stumbled on his words and looked concerned about me.

_ The one who got me into this mess is concerned about me? Ha. real funny buddy. and I suppose next our going to say unicorns exist. _

I kept staring at him, unable to speak or move. He seemed to be unable to comprehend the fact I couldn't respond to him properly. I opened my mouth to speak but I could only mouth the words I were trying to say. The woman who was silent up until now spoke.

"We gave you anesthetic that keeps you from moving. While there is still the irregularity that you cannot speak under medication, it is standard protocol to restrain someone who enters our Cell. Kaoru here says he knows who you are so we are taking his word that you shall be passive. we'll let you out when the medicine..."

_**Who needs these fragile creatures?**_

My blood ran cold and my eyes widened.

"Kei?" The woman looked confused.

_**Why not just...kill them?**_

"...Kei?"

* * *

**Hey guys, ive been gone so ill include The Awakening pt.3 here ;3**

I threw my blankets off of me and I jumped out of bed onto the cold marble floor.

_I can move... but I'm in a different room now... this one looks like an actual bedroom..._

I could hear people outside talking to each other: "Kaoru said he found him committing suicide on a hospital building... I swear that guy, he said he felt like taking a walk today and he finds a kid, and a kid he knew before shit hit the fan. Stuff like that doesn't just happen. I never thought that guy would ever do anything that would..."

I look around my room and see a dresser, a balcony door... and Kaoru sitting in a chair asleep.

G_eez...this guy saved me then..._

I stand up and go to the balcony doors and open them. A gust of wind bursts through and whips my hair all over my face as I look out to what looks like the night sky. I start walking to the railing of the terrace and I climb onto the railing and sit on it.

_ What is this place...all I can see for as far as I look is the night sky, stars and all..._ _its like we're floating in the sky... I can see ground under the building I'm on and a fence... but beyond that is nothing... I'm pretty high up too... 4? No 5 stories?_

I look back at Kaoru when I hear a noise and it startles me...I suddenly feel light... Kaoru starts running towards me but I can't see him anymore. I'm falling.

_ Not again..._

A crack is heard as my skull hits the ground and a pool of blood quickly grows as I lay facedown on the ground in my blood stained white cotton shirt and dark grey jeans.

Kaoru runs around the building and slows down as he sees my body. He stares at me quietly.

* * *

**_Get up._**

_It's quiet here though..._

**_Get up. There is more I need you to do._**

_...Alright..._


	4. Chapter 4

** Ch. 3 The Awakening pt. 4**

** Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I lean against the fence near Kei's body and pull out a pack of cigarettes, take one out, and light it. Sighing I rest my face in my hand.  
_This is ridiculous. Did I save him just so he could die? This doesn't make any sense..._  
I slide down and sit on the ground with my back against the fence. I look over at Kei, the silence outside was making my ears ring and it just seemed to make me more anxious from being near Kei... I watched his body get paler and paler as the blood drained from his body and the pool grew closer to me.  
What am I going to tell the others... He just got on the Cell and nobody even got to talk to him or get an explanation from him...  
I inhaled through the cigarette and blew a large cloud of smoke out in front of me and watched it dissolve into the wind. The pool of blood stopped growing and I stared at it.  
_So he's really dead... He isn't even breathing..._  
I got up and started walking away towards the other end of the building. I look back at Kei in my last hope that it was all just a dumb dream, but Kei was still there, pale as a piece of paper. I took another breath through the cigarette and turned around and started walking to the entrance of the Sanitation Keeper's building.

* * *

** Kei's P.O.V.**

** Wake up Kei...**

My mind floods back to me and the absence my body was feeling now turned to numbness. My already open eyes focus and I blink a few times getting rid of my foggy vision. I turn my head slowly and find that I'm on the ground outside.  
_I...can't move...I feel...so weak..._  
I force myself to get my arms under myself and sit up. I look at my hands and they are paler than anything I've ever seen. I notice the pool of blood around me and I force myself to stand. Staggering, I make my way to the entrance of the building, the trail of blood behind me disappearing in the dirt. I get to my room and collapse on the ground, breathing heavily, I feel my head and there isn't an injury anymore.  
_What is this...why was I outside? Why...was there a pool of blood around me?_  
My strength depletes immediately and I feel my consciousness slip away again.

**You cannot escape me.**

* * *

** Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I walk around the corner of the building with Corvo and we see the pool of blood where Kei was, but the blood is the only thing remaining now.  
"Well? I see the blood but there is no body to clean up." Corvo looks Disappointed and walks back to the Sanitation Keeper's building. "Call me when there's an actual body..."  
Kaoru stands looking at the blood pool and the trail of drag marks and foot prints.  
_What the hell happened here..._

_** Hey guys :3 sorry about the weird stuff before, doesn't like me ;-;**_


	5. Chapter 5

** Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I ran around the building again while Corvo left and ran through the entrance to the residential building where Kei lived. I could see the feint blood streaks on the wall that were probably caused my someone using it for support. I rushed up the flights of stairs to Kei's floor and I cold see his door was slightly open and hadn't been closed. I slowly opened his door expecting an intruder, but I looked down and saw Kei's body on the floor. He was breathing softly and was lying facedown on he floor as if he had passed out...  
_What the hell is this? Was this all some sick joke? I saw Kei fall to his death with my own eyes, I can't even comprehend what's happening..._  
I picked up Kei, who was surprisingly light for his proportions, and I sat him in a chair. Getting a towel, I ran some warm water over it and I wiped the blood off of his arms, legs, and head. I examined Kei's head and neck. Not a single wound, not even a broken bone...  
_I heard a bone break when he fell... I have to find it and treat it quickly before he wakes up..._  
I couldn't find a bone that wasn't in perfect condition... its as if he had already been treated and healed. I put Kei in his bed and left... I have to tell him...

**Kei's P.O.V.**

I jolted awake and stumbled out of bed onto the cold marble floor and I took a few deep breaths. I patted myself down, checking myself for any irregularities. After a sigh of relief I got up and walked to my door to find Kaoru to tell him of my strange dream. I reached for the door handle and shook it, but it was locked. I stared at the door confused and tried again. No luck. I tried the balcony door but it had been locked with a key I didn't have.  
_What the heck, who's the joker who locked me in my room?_

I inspected the room for clues or anything of the sort, but I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. I walked back to my door and sat down against it, I might as well wait here for someone to come and let me out. I closed my eyes and my mind started to wander, I felt like I could hear someone calling me into the back of my subconscious.

_H-Hey, are you there?_  
_ **Why have you called me. Are you having difficulties fulfilling your task?**_  
_ I'm locked in my room..._  
_ **Why not Break the door down? Someone of your strength and power should be able to break down a measly door.**_  
_ I can't... if I destroy things they might lock me up..._  
_ **Do not worry master. I will take control now and ki-**_

I felt the door behind me push me forward a bit and my concentration was broken and I kept my eyes shut.  
"...Kei?" I heard Kaoru speak as he entered my room and approached me behind the door. "Oh, Kei, sorry were you waiting for me?" I could sense Kaoru right in front of me.  
I opened my eyes immediately and I looked up at Kaoru through red eyes. I could feel rage course through my body and I could almost taste blood in my mouth. _**So you are the one who is putting my master in danger... **_My vision blurred for a split second and then went back to normal and my eyes changed back while I blinked for a few seconds.

"Oh...Hey Kaoru..."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Awakening pt. 6**  
** Kei's P.O.V.**

I looked at Kaoru and he seemed to have a slightly confused face, then he continued with a skeptical look.  
"...well... I'm still worried about you, finding you in Tokyo Zero and all... so I'm taking you to Liz. She's the Doctor here, you remember her right? She was the woman you met first when you came onto the Cell."  
**_ God, he rambles on and on..._**  
_ Shush!_  
"Yeah, the woman you had me under anesthetics?"  
_** She seems absolutely delightful!**_  
_ Your sarcasm isn't needed_  
"Yeah... Sorry about that, she's really nice, all of that was just protocol, whenever someone new enters the Cell, you have to be tested." Kaoru helped me up, "Come on, her lab is this way." I followed him out my room and we started walking.  
"...What exactly is The Cell? I heard you guys talk about it, but I don't really understand..."  
" _The Cell_ is what we are on right now." Kaoru spoke nonchalantly as if this was common talk.  
" What?" I didn't understand him, what we're on right now?  
"The Cell is what we call our flying islands here. There are multiple Cells and there are different cities on each Cell. Right now, you are on Cell 00, the first, and most advanced, Cell. Since Cells float, we use teleportation technology to get from Cell to Cell, or From Cell to Surface and vice versa." We exited the Residential Building and stepped outside.  
" So wait, how high up are we? And why are we here? ...How long have I been gone? None of this seems right at all..."  
_ Calm down, stop panicking._  
" You went missing on the day of the apocalypse, 6 years ago, the day the Earth became absolute Hell" Kaoru's expression became a serious and terrifying one. It sent chills down my back when I looked at him. " I looked for you for days, avoiding the Gates, but when I had scoured the city for weeks, these guys found me and took me to Cell 00 and I've been here"  
"...Gates?" We turned onto a pathway.  
"I mean the creatures down on the surface, you must have met one?" A vision of the creature I came face to face with flashed in my mind and fear surged into my brain.  
"Y-yeah... I did... it's why I decided to kill myself at the hospital...What are those things..." The goose bumps on my arms and legs started to calm down and I took a few deep breaths.  
mill zombies, no, they are something that Mother Nature chewed up, spit out, and then shot in the face a few times. Most people thing they were created by radiation or experimentations gone wrong, but we think it's mutation in DNA. You can't kill one by chopping it up, you have to destroy its heart. Chopping it up just makes it multiply." Kaoru went on talking about what they looked like and how they moved.

My blood ran cold and I felt like curling up in a ball and hiding from all this.  
_ This world...truly is hell...there's no doubt in my mind. This world is absolute hell._  
Kaoru caught my attention again when he said my name.  
"Hey Kei, what's up with your hair by the way" We kept walking around the Cell.  
"My hair?" I ran a strand in between my thumb and forefinger and played with it. "What about it?"  
"Well... for one its silver and purple when it used to be black. What the hell happened?" He started chuckling.  
"Your guess is as good as mine" I shrugged.  
We reached the Cell's Lab where I'd meet Liz and Kaoru opened the door for me as we entered. He took me through the main entrance with the familiar boring white walls and white ceiling. The woman named Liz met us in the next room and shook my hand.  
"Hello, you are Kei I presume?" She smiled and looked me in the eyes.  
_** I have an unnerving feeling about this woman Kei, be alert around this one...**_  
"As far as I know, I am" I chuckled nervously and smiled back.  
"I could never forget this remarkably colored natural hair... Its also amazing how you have been missing for six years and stayed the same age. You are very interesting Kei... follow me..." Liz led us into a room with a table-bed in the middle of it and another door which had a one-way mirror next to it.  
"Please sit on the table Kei, I'm going to examine your body to see if you have any wounds or infections that might worry us." I did as I was told and sat on the table-bed quietly, "Now please extend your arm so I may take a blood sample to run some tests on" she pulled out a syringe and held out her hand.  
**_ Oh no, Kei don't let her draw blood from you. That is an extremely bad idea._**  
_ Why? What do you mean it's a bad idea?_  
_** Once you died here, your bloo-**_  
Liz became impatient and grabbed my arm and stuck the syringe in my forearm and I flinched as she began to draw blood from me. I became nervous when she got a puzzled look on her face. She stopped drawing blood and the removed the syringe from my arm and held it up to a light to examine it. Kaoru became curious and walked over to Liz and looked at the clear syringe with her.  
"This is quite intriguing Kei...Were you aware that you had black blood...?" Liz looked over at me calmly while Kaoru kept looking at the syringe.  
_ What do I do?! Help!_  
" W-Well..." I stumbled on my words.  
_** Just tell them the truth. You don't know much anyway...**_  
_ Azrael...can't you tell me what happened?_  
** Later.**  
" Azrael says I can tell you the truth. But I ask that none of this ever leaves this room or either of you lips." I look Liz and Kaoru dead in the eyes then close my own.  
"Azrael?...The Angel of Death? Azrael gave you permission to tell you the truth?" Liz looks at me skeptically.  
Azrael pushes my consciousness to the side and I can feel myself losing control of my own body as he takes control. My eyes feel heavy but then normal and they open, revealing red irises and cat-like pupils.  
"_**Do not underestimate me**_." I smile and stare into Liz's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Awakening pt. 7**

Liz shifted from one foot to the other and folded her arms and smiled.

"Oh trust me I don't 'Mr. Azrael', now tell me, how am I supposed to believe you are who you say? Tell me you don't expect me to accept the idea that there is a demon living in this boy" Liz shifted her weight from one foot to the other again and leaned on a counter.

_My name is Kei! Seriously!_

"His name is Kei..." Kaoru interrupted.

**"Shut up Kei..."** Azrael spoke aloud and then received strange looks from Liz.

"...What do you mean shut up? Can you still communicate with him even though he is not conscious?"

**"Well yes, I can still talk to Kei since I'm only possessing his physical body temporarily" **

"I think I'd prefer to talk to Kei in person 'Azrael', can you please...switch?" Liz wrote something on her clip board and then looked back at me waiting.

**"That is Kei's choice. If he doesn't want control, then we cannot 'switch', ****_Liz_****" **Azrael closed his eyes and Kei's body slumped forward as he searched for Kei in the depth of their mind.

_**Kei, do you wish to reposess your body? This Liz woman wishes to discuss matters with you.**_

Kei was curled up in a dark corner and looked up when Azrael approached.

_Why does my mind take the form of a maze?_

Azrael stood in front of Kei and extended an arm to him and smiled softly.

_** It isn't a maze, it is a labyrinth. If it were a maze, then you would go nowhere no matter where you wandered, but a labyrinth is different, even if you just wander aimlessly, you always make progress.**_

Kei took Azrael's hand and smiled.

_I will reposess my body, _how do you know so much about my mind?

_** Your mind is just like mine. I know this since I can only posess someone who is as wicked as I am.**_

_Very funny Azrael. I think I should posess my body now or Liz and Kaoru might get worried._

Azrael looked at me with a serious expression as I left my mind. I opened my eyes and sat up.

_**Don't forget to make the payment or you won't be you anymore Kei.**_

"I'm telling you! He isn't dangero-" Kaoru stopped talking and looked at me with a worried expression. "Come on Kei, tell Liz you are harmless."

My eyes felt odd for a second as my eyes got a little foggy with red color and returned to my normal eyes.

"Yeah..." I felt a bit thirsty and distracted but then my focus returned to the two in front of me, "Sorry I felt a little sick for a second there, Kaoru's right, I promise I wont hurt anyone, If that makes a difference..."

Liz looked at me in the eyes and squinted, then after a few seconds she sighed and turned around.

"I'm keeping you here, not like I've got a choice anyway, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to observe something as unique as this. And to make sure you stay passive, we are going on a little trip, a field trip... I'm going to show you what happens to people who misbehave. Please follow quietly."

Liz left the room and Kaoru followed and waited at the door. I hopped off the table and almost immediately my knees buckled. I got up on my own after Kaoru offered to help me up. and we went after Liz who was actually waiting for us outside the room.

"Well you just took your sweet time didn't you." Liz said as she approached us.

"Sorry... I fell..." Kaoru walked in front of me as we met Liz halfway ahead of us.

"Well our field trip continues at the Sanitation building, so we should hurry before that creep gets back."

_Creep? Do you know how she's talking about?_

_**Not really, maybe she's talking about Kaoru, he seems creepy to me, he always rushes to you if you are hurt...it's weird...**_

We approached the Sanitation building and entered it and were met by Corvo, (mentioned in Ch. 3 part 4) who seemed especially pleased to see me.

"So you're the one who died! I've been waiting to see you!" Corvo rushed to my side and started examining my arms and my head.

"Um, died? When exactly did I die?" I tried pulling my arm out of his strong grip and he smiled.

"Well, your buddy here fou-" Kaoru covered Corvo's mouth and smiled while laughing nervously.

"Don't listen to a word this crazy old man's mouth spouts out. It's a mystery how he got this job."

"If you three are done acting like buffoons, I'd like to continue with our field trip." Liz crossed her arms and looked at us sternly.

"I see you are going on a field trip..." Corvo chuckled "Have fun..."

We left Corvo behind and started walking through the hallways of the Sanitation Building and entered an elevator. Liz hit a button labeled "B" and then turned to me.

"We are going to the basement level, also known as the catacombs of The Cell."


	8. Ch 8 Trouble pt 1

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update my story, my sister stepped on my laptop and it cracked and started oozing out blue stuff so that happened, then the people who were fixing it took their sweet time but I'm back now so yay! Have fun reading this chapter and I apologize for being late.**

**Ch. 8 Trouble pt. 1**

**Kei's P.O.V.**

"The catacombs...?" I felt a slow chill down my spine and i felt the elevator start descending to lower levels, "How does a floating island have basement levels? wouldn't you kind of just... fall?" Liz gave me a look that made me feel dumber than dirt.

"Well do you think the same properties of gravity work on a floating island?" Liz went droning on about the properties of gravity and how they effected the island.

"Wait, how does this island float anyway...?" I looked confusedly at Liz.

"You didn't explain it to him?" Liz looked at Kaoru and sighed, "I thought you agreed to be his guardian for the time being."

"I don't know how the whole floating thing works either, nobody really told me and I just kind of went along with it"

Liz looked at both of us and sighed again.

"I swear you two..." Liz trailed off "Have either of you two noticed the large tree in the middle of the island?" Kaoru and I nodded, feeling like 1st graders "The tree's called a silver tree, it was genetically engineered to produce water and silver berries, the water is produced when the leaves of the tree filter oxygen and hydrogen and combine them; Scientists were originally going to use them to make clean water and distribute them around the world so unfortunate people could get water, but when everything went to shit on the surface, well, recycling is the way to go."

I thought for a second, "But what about the silver berries? What do they do?"

Liz smiled, it was the first time i had seen her smile, "That's the interesting thing about this tree. If you eat the berries, its practically a cure-all vaccine for infections and illnesses, but it can't cure physical wounds, only viruses and diseases. But, the fruit of the tree are also used to create energy when they're burned, and they make pretty good fuel, so when we burn them and use the ashes as fertilizer for the dirt and grass that cover our island, I guess the most logical explanation is to say that when it soaks into the island, I guess it effects the space around the island and allows it to levitate. I'm at a loss of words when it comes to explaining how that works."

I stood in the elevator trying to process what Liz was trying to explain and the the elevator suddenly halted and my knees buckled again and I fell forward onto Kaoru.

"Hey, you alright Kei?" I nodded as Kaoru helped me up and the elevator door opened and all I could see is a dark hall and silence rang in my ears. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I covered my mouth and nose as a putrid smell wafted into the elevator. I used my sleeve to cover my mouth so i could breathe and I heard Kaoru start to cough. I looked up at Liz and she seemed to have no problem at all. I looked down the hall and I started seeing clearly. It looked like bars were lining the walls and i started hearing a soft murmur. I looked around and then at Liz and Kaoru to see if they noticed too and they looked at me too and I could tel they heard it too. Liz stepped forward and as soon as she took the first step out of the elevator and the heel of her shoe clacked on the concrete floor, hand shot out between the bars and reached out as far as they could. The owners of the arms shouted vulgar things and moaned as Liz walked just out of their reach. Kaoru and I walked behind her, hoping that we'd get to a room that didn't smell foul.

_**Stay away from those outreached hands, if they get a hold of you I'm sure they'll rip you apart...**_

Kaoru held the top of his shirt over his mouth and nose as he walked and only coughed occasionally now. I mistakenly let my hand with my sleeve drop when i wasn't paying attention and I realized and expected the worst, but I found the smell didn't bother me much now, so I kept walking behind them, breathing in the putrid air.

Kaoru turned around and looked at me to check on me and turned around then did a double take when he saw I wasn't covering my mouth "Kei?! How do you stand this smell?!" Kaoru practically gasped through his shirt.

I shrugged, "I guess I got used to it" Liz looked back at me with a surprised look.

"It practically took me a month to get used to it, you must be some weird kid, getting used to the smell of death in a matter of minutes..." Liz looked back ahead of her.

_**If only they knew...**_

_knew what?_

**_I think they'll find out soon, you too._**

Liz spoke to us as we walked, "The man we're going to talk to was at the scene of the beginning of Tokyo Zero, we think He's gone insane since a few months ago, the sick bastard went on a murder spree after nobody believed his conspiracies. Don't pay attention to his rambling, but I warn you, He's worse than Corvo."

"What is he saying that's so bad...?" I looked at the people in the cells we were passing, they reached out trying to grab my clothes.

"It's not what He's saying that's bad, He just stabbed a bunch of people and..." Liz trialed off

We neared the end off the long corridor and Liz pushed open a heavy metal door with a barred window and we walked inside. Liz flipped a switch and a dim light flickered on, illuminating the empty room, but in one corner, a man sat, unkept and ungroomed. He looked up and looked around as if he were blind, but he was probably just not used to the light.

Liz approached him, "Alright Eddy, get up." The man stood up and the shackles that were attached to his wrists and ankles clinked as he moved. His eyes focused on the voice in front of him and a smile curled across his dry lips.

"Well if it isn't Lizzy... it's an honor to be in your presence!" He chuckled and didn't seem to notice Kaoru and I standing behind Liz.

"Shut it Eddie, I came here to make you an example for a certain newcomer. Tell them what it's like to live here." Liz motioned toward us with her thumb.

"Well the food is shi-" Eddie started and then looked at Kaoru and me, his eyes widening. He slowly stepped back as he made eye contact with me and he stepped on his chain and fell over. Eddie raised a hand and pointed at me, unable to speak until he started screaming, "IT'S HIM, HE STARTED THIS ALL, I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! HE'S THE DEVIL, THE FUCKIN DEVIL I TELL YOU!" Eddie scurried backwards into his corner and kept screaming at me, "KEEP THAT FUCKIN DEMON AWAY FROM ME, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM"

**_I told you they would find out sooner or later, Kei..._**

I stepped backwards and walked out of the room as quickly as I could, walking past the outreached arms and flailing hands, reaching for me.

_No...no that isn't true...Azrael...just...I need a minute..._

_**Just what I wanted to hear...**_

I crawled into the back of my mind and curled into the fetal position, it felt like hands were reaching out of the darkness and were dragging me down into a pit, I'm sure I deserved it.

**Azrael's P.O.V **(finally)

I opened my eyes and grinned as I was finally back in control.

_**Where shall we go master?**_

_Anywhere but here..._

I continued walking down the corridor and the people in the cells went silent as I walked, as if they knew what I was.

Liz and Kaoru ran out of the room after they got Eddie to calm down and stop screaming, only to see me closing the elevator doors.

"Damn! He left us! By the time the elevator comes down again he'll be long gone!" Kaoru kicked the wall and held his sleeve over his mouth as Liz looked around at the cells when she noticed the prisoners were silent.

I walked out of the elevator and past Corvo who ignored me and read a magazine. I walked outside and into the residential building and walked up the staircase up to Kei's floor. I opened my door and closed it behind me and locking it, setting a trap. I then sat on Kei's bed and laid down.

**_I hope you realize I can't do your hunting for you..._**

_I know...just, later._

**_You can't hold back for long, it's bad for you and me. We made a deal Kei, it has to happen._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been poosting lately, you know the jist, Highschool ect. Anyway! Have fun reading! ;3**

**Ch. 9 Trouble pt. 2**

**Kei's P.O.V.**

I lay on my bed now, after waking up. I inspected myself to make sure I had no bruises or wounds. It seems I went straight to my room after the Cartacombs trip... It was still night so a whole day hadn't passed, I was probably taking a 30 minute nap or something.

_Did Azrael take over my body just to take me to my room? _

I stood up and suddenly felt light headed, like I was going to faint. I immediately sat back down and flopped onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell of my room, it smelled familiar, like I've been here all along. My stomach lurched forward and I felt slight pain.

_**Kei, you have to feed. You know you can't ignore our deal, If you don't your body will take over and do it for you. Would you rather choose who, or have it happen to Kaoru...or Liz?**_

_I don't want to! When you said feed...I didn't know you ment-_

_**You knew what I ment!**_

_AZRAEL I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A-_

My front door burst open and Kaoru entered, panting for air.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kaoru shouted at me and I flinched at his words, I felt unaccustomed to him yelling at me since he was usually so 'happy-go-lucky' and cheerful. Kaoru stomped towards me grapped the collar of my shirt and pulled my face close to his,so close that I could hear him breathing. I quickly retreated behind Azrael and let him take over, I didn't know Kaoru well, but he was scary when he was angry. Kaoru looked straight into my eyes and inspected them, as if he were trying to look into my soul and then released my collar after a collected sigh.

(At this point, since Azrael and Kei both are okay with being consious, they are sharing a P.O.V. and since Kei wants to stay consious, his eyes aren't changing to Azraels eyes. Basically since Kei is okay with Azrael taking over and still wants to see whats happening, he can stay consious and see whats happening, hence the eyes not changing.)

"So you're still Kei..." Kaoru sat down next to me on my bed and propped himself up with his arms while leaning back. He tilted his head towards me, "Sorry bout that, I thought that stuck up jerk Az-whatever was still...there" I felt Azrael become furious and he pushed me back. I tried to come back but it was as though a brick wall had been placed in between us.

(Azrael's P.O.V. now)

"Kaoru...I'm hungry..." Azrael looked down to avert his eyes from Kaoru's sight and looked down.

_What are you doing..._

"Do you want me to go get something for you to eat? You haven't eaten much since we got here, so I'd be happy to go get you something..." Kaoru stood up and took a step away from the bed, but I grabbed his sleeve. He turned around and looked at me surprised, and at that moment another surge of pain hit my stomach and I bent over, holding my abdomen.

"K-Kei! Are you alright?! Do I need to get a nurse?!" Kaoru kneeled in front of me and tried to look at my face.

"N-no...I'm fine... just need a little rest... will you sit down with me...?" I bit my lip to keep my mind occupied from the unceasing pain in my stomach.

_**Damn this body! This is what happens when you don't eat Kei!**_

_Stop...! what are you doing?!_

Kaoru hesitantly sat next to me and placed his arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I looked up at him with a pleading look, one that Kei's body was surprisingly good at, which practically made Kaoru turn into putty in my hands. Kaoru blushed in return to my look and I leaned forward, resting my chin on the crook of Kaoru's neck.

_Stop! ...I give in Azrael...at least let me be the one to bite him..._

_**Glad you see it my way.**_

"I'm hungry Kaoru...will you feed me...?" Kaoru blush deepened, and he looked at the door, as if to make sure it were shut.

"W-what do you mean..?" Kaoru stuttered, looking at me again.

"Don't make me explain it...It's embarrasing..." I inched my face closer to his neck and licked it softly making Kaoru bite his tongue to keep himself from making noise.

"K-Kei! stop it..." I could feel my fangs growing in anticipation. I softly nipped Kaoru's neck, which earned a quiet yelp from Kaoru.

"Kaoru...can I...bite you...?" I asked nervously, afraid of his answer.

_**You fool! He will never let you bite him now! Let me do this!**_

"...Bite me?" Kaoru calmed down a bit and he looked at me.

"I'm really hungry you see... and you look really good...I promise it will only hurt for a second... and... I can only trust myself around you..." I looked down at the ground and I felt Azrael slowly forcing me back again.

"...Is it important..?" Kaoru asked slowly,I felt Azrael stop and I nodded in return, "Will I die?" I shook my head no and looked him in the eye pleadingly. Kaoru sighed and loosened his collar, exposing his neck, "I swear...Only for you Kei..."

I gasped and hugged Kaoru, smiling into his shirt. He chuckled nervously and shook his head. "C'mon Kei, just get it over with please..."

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

_What have I gotten myself into..._

I watched as Kei slowly rose from my shirt and he blushed as well as he inched closed to my neck, he then scooted over to sit on my lap and make himself more comfortable. I felt his mouth press against the soft skin on my neck and I could also feel two sharp things press against me too.

_So it wasn't a joke... He really needed to bite me..._

I could feel Kei slowly bite down on me and a sharp pain pulsed through my neck, causing me to gasp, but then it slowly numbed down, until it was just a pinching feeling. I started feeling Kei suck on my neck, and I could hear him gulp a few times.

_This was so weird, I felt nervous at first, but now I'm completely calm... is it because it's Kei...? No...probably from the lack of blood to the brain..._

I closed my eyes and blushed and started breathing a bit heavily, "Kei..."

"Hmm..?" I heard him humm into my neck as he swallowed. I put my hand on his back and softly pressed him against my shoulder, "If you need to do this...more...that's fine...but promise me that you won't kill me..."

I felt cool air on the spot that Kei was previously biting on whick told me he had taken his mouth off me. He llicked the wound clean and wiped some blood off of his lips with his thumb. "I promise." Kei looked at me in the eyes and smile while he licked his thumb.

"Your eyes..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! two updates in one day! It's a miricle! XD please remember to review, I see I have like 50 people reading each chapter and then no reviews so I'm just sitting here confused. It helps me out and motivates me so pwease? :3**

_**Ch. 10 Trouble pt. 3**_

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I looked at Kei, his eyes had changed, but not like that Az-something guy's eyes, they still had red Irises, but these looked kind. Kei leaned on my chest and wrapped his arms around my neck, breathing softly. I sat on the bed unable to move, for multiple reasons.

_Wh-what is Kei doing?_

I put my hands on Kei's shoulders and tried to pull him off, but his grip was stronger than mine. I finally was able to pull him far enough to see his face. His eyes were closed and he looked relaxed with a small smile on his face.

_He...fell asleep?_

I let go and like elastic, Kei immediately was back in his original position. I felt a bit light headed so standing up was out of the question, so I decided to fall back onto Kei's bed since just sitting up made me tired.

"What have I gotten myself into..." I pondered aloud, as if someone were actually going to answer. I closed my eyes too, I needed rest as much as Kei did. If I was going to be his blood bank, then I need to rest as soon as possible to stay healthy.

Kei's P.O.V.

I gradually woke up from a pleasant dream, and I could smell something that made my mouth water. I opened my eyes slowly and pushed my torso up with my arms, my eyes focusing on what I was laying on. Light was streaming through my windows and It took me a few seonds to process that I was laying on Kaoru, who is asleep at the moment, and I was remembering what happened last night. I ran my fingers over the bite mark on his neck and he flinched; I drew my hand back as he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Good morning." I said casually to Kaoru, he blushed and I guessed that he realized I was straddling him.

"Mornin'..." He started getting up so I got off of him and situated myself next to him on the bed. He looked at me nervously and rubbed his hand on his neck.

"I'll go get you some breakfast Kaoru..." I stood up and started walking to the door.

"W-wait! it's fine, I can get it mysel-"

"I'd rather you didn't get up, you might hurt yourself. Besides," I turned around and gave him a soft smile, "I did this to you..."

Kaoru became silent and I left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen of my suite. I made some eggs and fried some ham on the stove. They smelled repulsive to me, but I knew that I had a different pallette from the others. I brought them to Kaoru in the other room and I set the plate on the bed next to him.

_**Leave this place at once Kei, we have to return to the surface.**_

_What? why? Liz said I could stay if-_

_**We can't stay here. You let Kaoru live. He's going to tell the others.**_

_But he said that he would-_

_**You cannot trust people so easily Kei, they decieve you. You can't trust anyone except me.**_

"Kei," I heard Kaoru say to me from the bed. I flinched and looked down at him.

"Yeah?"

"You okay...? You were just staring into space for a few seconds there..."

"I was just talking to Azrael," I smiled at him, "I gotta be somewhere now, so I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Okay..." Kaoru said hesitantly.

I walked out of the suite and the smile I put on for Kaoru instantly dropped off of my face. I walked onto the loading dock of the Cell.

(Btw, the loading dock is where transport ships land on Cells and where Cells connect to make a bridge between them so personelle can leave and enter other Cells. They do not have roofs or walls, just railing to keep people from falling off. It's basically just a metal beam that about 60 ft long and 10 ft wide that people walk along.)

I walked onto the edge and turned around to make sure nobody could see me, and saw that nobody was there. I stepped over the railing and leaned backwards and felt the edge of the dock slip out from under my toes. I felt a gust of wind blow my hair up and I felt weightless, as if I could float away, but I knew that couldn't happen. I used my clothing to act like a sail and I spun my body around so I was facing the ground. I fell through a cloud and I got soaking wet and I felt freezing, plus the fact that wind was whipping my clothes against my body didn't really help me get warm.

_So what now Azrael?_

_**We wait until we reach the ground, then maybe another Cell will pick us up.**_

_Another...? But I liked staying by Kaoru!_

_**That woman Liz was getting too nosy... she knew too much. Next time, keep my existance a secret. If people think we are just a normal person, then we won't have any attention attracted to us.**_

_But my hair is white..._

_**We'll think of an excuse for that later. For now, lets get find another Cell. **_

I was able to see the ground now, and from what I could see, it was approaching rapidly. I spun myself so I was falling feet first and I could see that I was going to fall onto a building.


End file.
